


Level: Molecular

by mizouoa



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, todoroki - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fire, Ice, OC, Quirks, Water, bnha - Freeform, hero - Freeform, mha - Freeform, molecules, rhea mizuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizouoa/pseuds/mizouoa
Summary: When Mizuki Rhea enters the UA system beholding the last name of one of the world's most influential villains, her presence is certainly much more intimidating than the others. However, there is one boy who seems to have his eyes on her, the one and only, Todoroki.





	Level: Molecular

Chapter 1: UA Hopeful

M I Z U K I

The lights flickered, signalling a knock from my guardian.

"Come in," I answer, laying on the bed with my eyes directed at the ceiling.

"Rhea," Ms. Yoki's voice is full of joy this morning.

"Hm?' I slowly sit up to face her.

"Guess what," she has her hands behind her back, hiding something. A small grin makes its way onto my face.

"What?" Ms. Yoki reveals her hands, an envelope in her hand.

"Obviously for safety reasons, I have to be the one to open it, but I figured it'd be fine to open it with you around," she comes closer to me, taking a seat at my bedside. Upon a closer look, I notice that the envelope is labelled with a gold "UA" in the corner. It looks too pretty to be a rejection letter. "You ready?" Ms. Yoki asks. I nod, anxious. Ms. Yoki's fingers carefully tear open the top, revealing a thick, decorated card. She holds it between us, letting me see it.

"Dear Guardian Yoki of Villain's Adolescence Orphanage,

We have received your request for participation in UA's entrance exam. Unfortunately,"

My heart drops after reading that word, but I continue.

"Mizuki will not be allowed to participate in the main entrance exam. However, from your descriptions and our inclusive policy, we would like to schedule a meeting on the 14th of March, a Saturday. Knowing of Mizuki's family history, we will be sending UA representatives to the orphanage for the interview as we have done in the past. We hope to meet with you soon,

Go Plus Ultra,

Principal Nezu, UA."

I read the last paragraph another three times, taking in the words of UA's principal. I then turn to look at Yoki, who's studying my reaction. She looks excited.

"Rhea," she squeals. I find myself holding a large smile, and let Ms. Yoki wrap her arms around me in an embrace. "We're one step closer, Kiddo."

"Yeah," I laugh. It's a laugh of relief, of happiness. I couldn't put my feelings into words.

Just wait UA, I'm coming.

//

March 14th came faster than I had anticipated. Two weeks had already passed since I read that letter, and today would be the day that I would be meeting with the UA Representatives. I had Ms. Yoki practice with me, and I'm sure I wore her out, but she always insisted that it was alright. Meanwhile, other kids at this place had heard about my interview and unfortunately, rumors started to circulate.

One of the rumors were about how my dad threatened to escape prison or something if I didn't get this interview. Another was about how I was going to go all villain if I didn't get into UA. It was so stupid.

Of course, I ignored them as i did with all the other hundreds of rumors that have gone around during my last three years here. I really didn't care of what my peers thought of me. What I didn't understand though is why, because all these kids here were children of villains too. It didn't make sense. 

The flickering of my light break me out of my thoughts, and in the next moment, Ms. Yoki appears.

"You ready?" she asks with a smile. I look at myself in the mirror and take in a breath.

"Yeah," I breathe out. "I think so." Ms. Yoki nods and gestures for me to follow her. We pass the main room, where many of the other kids and guardians were at this time. It was midday, so classes had ended already. As we pass, all the chatter stops and I feel all their eyes on Ms. Yoki and I.

"Ignore them," she whispers, her hand on my shoulder. Once we get past the common area, we go down a hall and into the connecting office building where the guardians and other staff stayed. We head into the main office, and then into a room within it. Here, two men in suits sat in chairs across from another set of chairs with a table in between. One of the men looked scruffy, and had a scarf thing around his neck. The other was an animal.

Entering the room, I bow before taking my seat. Ms. Yoki does the same.

"Nice to meet you, Mizuki Rhea." the animal speaks. "I'm Principal Nezu, and this here is the Pro-Hero, Eraserhead." he gestures to the scruffly man beside him.

"Nice to meet you," I greet, bowing down my head again.

"So, I hear that you'd like to join UA's hero course," Principal Nezu states. I nod. "and why is that?"

Aha! I've ran this question over with Ms. Yoki a million times. "I want to be a hero," I stop, widening my eyes. That was not what I had prepared. Duh I want to become a hero, what other reason would you have to join a hero course? However, when I open my mouth to speak again, the words I've rehearsed a million times are nowhere to be heard. I see Ms. Yoki turn her head to look at me from my peripheral vision and clear my throat. Guess I'll be winging this. "I want to clear the Mizuki name. If I can become a Prohero, and a powerful one at that, one that outshines my father's evil doings, I'll be influencing millions to do good. I want people to, when they search up 'Mizuki', see my good-doings and not my father's headlines."

Whatever just came out of my mouth was something I've thought about, but never said aloud. I glance at my guardian and see her hiding a small smile.

"I see," Principal Nezu says, no hint of what he's thinking in his voice. "and your father-how do you feel about his imprisonment? Have you seen him lately?"

This question wasn't unusual by any means, but I didn't want to answer wrong. But if I lied and they found out, I'd for sure be rejected.

"I believe he should be imprisoned for all he's done, but if I'm being honest, I miss his presence when it was just him and I. When he was being a father and not a villain," my voice falls to a quieter level. "And no, I haven't seen him since he was detained three years ago."

"Alright," Principal Nezu looks at Eraserhead, who focuses on writing. The animal asks me a few more questions, some just for fun, and some more serious. Finally, he and Eraserhead gets up.

"Quirk time," the scruffly man finally speaks. I raise an eyebrow, confused. "You didn't think questions would be the whole interview, did you?" he asks. "This is your exam, Mizuki."

Those words give this whole interview thing a whole new perspective. It makes me even more nervous, but at the same time, I feel completely calm.

"Right uh," I look at Ms. Yoki, still slightly confused. "We're not really allowed to use our quirks here..." I trail off. Even if Ms. Yoki approved, it was beyond her power to make.

"No worries, we have a place nearby where you can show off your quirks with our instructions," Principal Nezu says. "your guardian will have to come along from the rules I've read, which is fine. Come along," Eraserhead and Principal Nezu begin leaving the room, and Ms. Yoki and I follow. They get into a car, and I'm surprised to see no police around. Usually, any visitors we have bring police.

Ms. Yoki and I get into the back of the car and we drive away from the orphanage. It's been a while since I've been able to leave campus, but I can't focus on the outside. I haven't been allowed to use my quirk at full strength in a while, and I'm not sure how it'll turn out. It could either be really good, or a complete failure.

It's a two minute drive to a warehouse with UA accents. We're here.

Now begins the real interview.


End file.
